The Story Of A Greaser
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Candy Vincent is a very unique individual. She has two fathers and a surrogate mother and people seem to think that they can mess with her. They'll never learn... SLASH PARTS! *I can't stay away from writing! XD There should be an AA styled meeting...lol*
1. Prolouge

Even though it was in the rather unhappy, rich part of town, Johnny and Larry Vincent still enjoyed to sit in the nice, spring breeze of the park. The park was just so peaceful that time of year and nothing even seemed to happen. The last time anything had ever happened in the park was two years ago...whenever Jimmy Hopkins and Zoe Taylor caused Mr. Burton to trap himself in a port-a-potty and fall to the town ground. But other than that, nothing ever seemed to happen.

Johnny Vincent looked at his lovely husband, still unable to keep a smile away from his mug whenever he saw his beloved Larry. He couldn't believe that the two had been together this long. It was like a dream come true and the world knew it. Johnny knew that nothing or no one would ever be able to take his Larry away from him.

_I'll be damned if somebody ever tried!_

Of course, Johnny had to admit that he wished that homosexual couples had more privileges. Such as the blessing, yet curse, of something all couples long for at some point. No matter how wild then person, they always found a time in their life whenever they would feel that something was missing. This blessing Johnny Vincent was thinking about was the honor of being called a father.

His parents abused him whenever he was growing up and every single day he'd vow that he'd be a better parent than they were. But, then he found out that he was gay. It takes a man and woman to make a baby and, last time he checked, him and Larry were both men. And neither greaser had the desire to sleep with a woman.

_Ugh, I'll pass...._

He didn't know why, but deep down Johnny had always had the secret wish of being a parent one day. And not with some adopted kid (it wasn't like he was against adopting lonely orphans or anything, it was just that he wished that his kid was actually HIS kid). He always loved the thought of having a legacy, a child that shared his genes and would carry them on to future generations. But since neither him nor Larry liked women, how would they ever be able to have that honor?

Larry knew that Johnny felt that way. He knew it everytime he'd look into Johnny's eyes whenever he spotted small children running around happily, playing with one another. Larry felt his pain because the pain was his own, as well. He also longed for children.

"I see you feel the same way...". Johnny had been temporally distracted by group of second graders playing tag and finally caught his focus again by his husband's words. "Huh?". Larry smiled and replied with, "I wish we could have the honor of little feet scampering around the house".

Johnny sighed and replied with, "Don't I know it. Larry...why's it that whenever we have everything we've ever wanted, but whenever we finally want kids, we can't have them? I mean, I know that there's a lot of kids out there that really need a home and all....but I wanna know what it's like to have a kid of our own. A baby boy or girl that shares both of our DNA.....Our own pride and joy". Larry now sighed and he leaned his head onto Johnny's shoulder. "I know, Johnny...maybe if I was born a woman, we could have kids then....". Johnny laughed as he stole a kiss from his love and came back with, "I love you, you weirdo. But I like you better as a man".

Larry smiled as he replied with, "I know. I'm glad you're a man, too. Or else I'd have to be a bisexual married to a female version of you named "Joanna Vincent" or something like that". Johnny couldn't help but laugh again and even Larry laughed this time. Larry could never picture himself liking women. It was just something that _has_ never and _will_ never suit him.

On her daily stroll through the park, Diedre Galloway took notice in all of her surroundings. The beautiful flowers, the comfortable breeze...and her two homosexual former students cuddling on a bench. She still remembered each day that the two had come out of the closet. Larry had told her one day after class (after he tried to throw her some false story about his imaginary girlfriend named "Joanna". This hopeless attempt at hiding his sexuality still made her laugh to this day) and after he told her, he wanted some advice on the matter....but before she could give it to him, their meeting was interrupted by Jimmy Hopkins and Larry had to hide away from him.

As for Jonathon, he waited to come out after everybody saw him holding hands with Larry. The art teacher never actually thought that he'd be gay. She was so convinced that he was into that one girl that always had sex with everybody....Lola, she thought. But once she thought about it, it was obvious that he didn't like girls because whenever a girl would make a move on him, he'd reject them (also with Lola even when they were dating)....turned out that he was obsessed over the thought of being the best and if anybody knew he didn't like girls, people wouldn't see him the same way ever again.

True, people DIDN'T see him the same way. They honored him for finally being true to himself. If he doesn't like females, he shouldn't have to pretend that he does. If he's gay, then he should be happy with another man, not pretending to be happy with a slut.

Once the laughter died, the gloomy mood came back to both greasers. "If only there was a way to have a baby of our _own_...". Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar voice came to them. "Oh, but there _is_!".

Both greasers jumped and realized that Ms. Phillips (well..._now_ Mrs. Galloway, but still) was standing behind them. "God...you have to stop doin' that.....". The woman laughed as she took a seat next to the two. "My apologies for intruding on your private discussion, but I couldn't help but brighten up the mood with some hope and knowledge".

"How? By telling us that two gay men could magically have a baby?". Galloway smiled and replied with, "They can, though. Have you ever heard of "surrogate mothers" or have you not?". The two greasers shook their heads no. "Well, whenever two men want to have a baby, they give samples of their sperm to a doctor and they combine the sperm and inject it into a woman's....well you get the point, right?".

The two looked at each other in shock and then Johnny faced her again. "So...wouldn't that mean that the baby has three biological parents?". "Not necessarily-Well...yes. Yes, technically the child would have three parents, but the fetus would gain the majority of it's genes from the two fathers. Pretty much, the surrogate mother is nothing more than just a delivery truck. She just holds the baby until it's ready to be born. The child is both legally AND biologically the two men's, though". Johnny looked at Peanut again.

"You mean....we CAN have a baby? We just need a surrogate mother to hold it?". Galloway nodded. Johnny shot Larry a bright smile and Larry shot the same one back. Peanut finally found a calm in himself and brought himself to ask a question that he and Johnny were both probably wondering.

"Diedre.....do you think...maybe....you can be the surrogate mother for me and Johnny's baby?". The woman gasped and answered with, "Um...well....uh....-". "C'mon, please? You're our closet woman friend. You kept my secret whenever I first told you I was gay and you helped Johnny save up money for a house for us. Can you do just one more thing for us....and be the surrogate mother for our baby?". Johnny shot her one more sad and pathetic look and added in, "Lionel won't mind, trust us. If he gets his panties caught in a bunch, we'll deal with him, okay?".

Diedre sighed and thought for a bit. She already had a son with Lionel. His name was Daniel and he was only about a year old. He looked so much like his father.

Lionel had always told her that he'd support her every move and decision that she made. That was only one of the many qualities she loved about him. And she wanted to do the right thing and help out friends in need. She finally made her decision.

"I'll do it. I'll be the surrogate for your baby".

**Nine Months Later....**

It was about 7:00 P.M in the Galloway Residence and Diedre and Lionel were both watching the evening news. Apparently, the whole economic crisis was _still_ horrible and both Democrats and Republicans were blaming each other. The couple never really classified themselves as anything whenever it came to politics, so they just ignored the old news. Instead, Diedre laid on the couch as she propped her feet on Lionel's lap and he gently rubbed her feet.

He had to admit, it was a little awkward seeing his wife heavily pregnant with the child of two homosexual men. But at least she was doing something that would help change Jonathan and Larry Vincent's lives. And it wasn't like she had sex with the two to get pregnant. Lionel knew that neither man would ever desire to sleep with another woman just to have a baby.

He even still remembered the day at the Sperm Clinic well. He, Diedre, Johnny and Larry all sat in the lobby, waiting for...eh..."impregnation". Finally, the nurse came out handing Johnny and Larry two cups and telling them to fill them up with their semen. Lionel could only imagine how frightened the two must have been to be told by a young woman to jerk off in a small cup.

The woman was very attractive, though. She looked about twenty-five or maybe a little older, her breasts weren't too small or too large and she had long jet black hair.

Her name was Michelle (or at least that's what her name tag said). Lionel had to admit, that nurse was hott...but he was just glad that his wife didn't notice the tightness in his slacks that arrived whenever the young nurse would bend down to get forms, exposing an enormous amount of cleavage.

After the two men returned, both cups now filled with the white substance, they sat back down and then the nurse asked Diedre to follow her, leaving Lionel, Johnny and Larry alone in the lobby. Now, he didn't know how things went at that point. All he knew was that Diedre returned after a long time with the nurse following her saying, "Congratulations, your wife is officially knocked up by two queers!". Yes, he remembered that day well.

The English teacher smiled at his wife as she read _Gone With the Wind_ with a pair of headphones slightly clamped onto her belly. The volume was loud enough for Lionel to tell that she was letting the child listen to Elvis. This made him chuckle. Leave it to a greaser to be born an expert in the art of the original rock'n'roll.

_Great, now "Hound Dog" is stuck in my head again....._

Lionel groaned. Yesterday it was "All Shook Up". She had been playing Elvis almost the entire nine months of her pregnancy. Lionel was sure that the baby would be born with the hair and sideburns.

_Hmmm....interesting. Especially since the baby's fathers are both greasers, themselves._

Suddenly, during the middle of some heated discussion on some NEW bailout plan, Deidre dropped her book along with the headphones and her hands wrapped themselves around her stomach. This worried the English teacher. "Dear, what's wrong?!". She weakly looked up at her husband and said, "Call Johnny and Larry.....AND 911....my water broke...".

**Three Hours Later...**

"Diedre, you okay?". The art teacher looked up at the two greasers in the room with her and muttered, "Yes, I'm okay. Just in a lot of pain and covered in sweat". Johnny was holding onto to her left hand as Larry held her right hand. Since the baby wasn't Lionel's, she asked him to wait patiently in the lobby of the Bullworth Hospital.

Peanut had never been so nervous in his life. In only a matter of hours or maybe even minutes, him and Johnny were going to be fathers. It was the moment that they had been waiting for for the longest time. Not to mention, this was the first time he had ever seen a situation where a woman was giving birth to two gay men's baby.

Johnny's heart couldn't stop beating. Finally, after all these years of thinking a gay man couldn't have kids, he and the love of his life were going to have a baby in their home. He just knew that him and Larry were going to be great parents. But that didn't stop him from being so nervous about the birth that he had to leave the room several times within the three hours Diedre was in labor to take a leak.

In fact, he was about to leave again for the bathroom, but Diedre's contractions started to rise to the point of where even Johnny and Peanut both knew that it was time. "Doc, the baby's comin'!". The slightly overweight doctor came scurrying in to help with the birth. "Alright, Diedre. Just relax and push".

The woman did as the doctor commanded and began to heavily exhale while pushing the baby out. "C'mon push, PUSH!". "I AM PUSHING, YOU FAT ASSHOLE!". The doctor quietly apologized as he continued to assist her through the birth.

Both Johnny and Larry's hands felt bruised as Diedre tightly gripped them in her sweaty palms. "You're doing a _fine_ job, ma'am! The head's out! So just keep going!". The two greasers' hearts skipped whenever the doctor said that the baby was almost out and would've loved to see how much of their baby was born, but didn't dare to look. If the sight of a regular vagina creeped them out, there's no telling what their reaction would be to see a vagina spread out enough to release a human being.

After about a minute more of the doctor's constant orders and Diedre's constant pushing, the doctor finally said, "Superb job, Diedre! Just one more push!!". Her screams flooded the room so much that her echoes stayed even whenever the new sounds of the newborn greaser's cries sounded. Larry felt tears of joy form in his eyes upon hearing the cries and Johnny looked as if he were about to burst into hysterical fits of euphoria. They were finally parents.

After the baby had been cleaned and the cord had been cut, the doctor smiled as he handed the baby to Peanut. "Congratulations, Johnny and Larry Vincent. It's a baby girl!". Peanut carefully held his daughter in his arms. The tears of joy he had been holding in finally came out.

She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen with her short dark hair and her serene mug. She looked like an angel. "Wow, Johnny.....she's so..._beautiful_. I-I just can't believe that we managed to create something this beautiful". Peanut kissed his daughter on the forehead before he handed her to his husband.

Johnny carefully held his offspring as he gently nuzzled her. He would've said something to her, but he didn't want to bother her from her slumber. He held her in one arm as he threw his free arm around Larry. "I love you so much, Larry. She looks just like you".

Peanut smiled and looked at his sleeping daughter. She did resemble him in a way, but just by looking at her closed eyes, she had the same look Johnny had whenever he was asleep. So it was more than likely that she probably had Johnny's gorgeous brown eyes. The fact that the baby girl had so many physical similarities with her fathers made Larry's smile even more worth while.

"So...what are we gonna name her, Johnny?". Johnny smiled at his husband and replied with, "I dunno. What do _you_ wanna name her, love?". Peanut thought for a minute and then answered. "Candy...Candice Lee-Ann Vincent".

Johnny smiled and looked down at his baby girl while repeating the words in a whisper. "I love it, Larry". Johnny snuggled the baby and said words that made his life shine bright. "Welcome to Earth, Candice Lee-Ann Vincent".

-------------------------------------------------------------------

My cold's still hurting me, but just my throat. XD lol......

Dude....something trippy happened to me today. During my English class, I got a text message from Yahoo! and some chick sent me a message saying that she's heard about me and I should check out her profile. 0_o.......that's wierd. I'm willing to bet that one of my ex-girlfriends is behind this (none of my ex-boyfriends know what my number is...0_o) Yeah......I'm now just hoping that my number isn't all over the web or something. Probably not, but still.

ANYWAY....I hope you enjoy the prolouge for my trippy story! XD lol God.....Ms. Phillips' first name was the hardest thing EVER to spell....if it's spelled wrong, I apologize!


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up!

"Wake up, Candy! Time for school!". Instead of following her father's order, the five year old just squirmed and turned over in her bed. Instead of going to bed on time like she was supposed to, she crawled out of bed and started to watch the stars right after her dad had tucked her in and kissed her good night. She didn't know why, but she found the night sky to be the most interesting thing to watch at night even though she was always supposed to be asleep by the time the entire sky was covered in stars.

Even though she was so young, the night sky always made her mind wonder. Maybe that's what's supposed to happen when you're that young? She didn't know. All that she knew was that she wasn't like the other kids in her class.

Candy Vincent may have been the shortest student in her class, but she was also the strongest and most aggressive as well. Fellow classmates knew better than to mess with her. Whenever a naive boy would try to steal her dolls during recess, she'd beat his face in. Whenever a snobby girl would try to gloat about how much better her drawings were than Candy's, she'd tear the drawing up and shove it so far into the other girl's face that it could've left a bruise.

Of course, her teacher wasn't exactly impressed with this and would normally contact her parents to tell them of how bad of a child she was. She would say that her parents weren't doing a good job at raising her and then she'd get very angry. Of course, she knew better than to punch an adult. So she just sat back and took the grisly insults and threats to have her expelled.

However, she did hear her teacher say a couple of times that if she were a few years older, she'd fit in perfectly at Bullworth Academy. This always put a smile on her face because that was where her loving parents went as teenagers. She looked up to them as heroes. She wanted to be just like them whenever she grew up.

Of course, there were definitely times that she didn't feel too fond of them. Like whenever they'd lecture her for fighting at school. Her father would tell her stop fighting other kids. Her other father would praise her for standing up for herself, but still tell her not to fight.

That was another thing that was different about Candy Vincent. Everyone else in her class had a mother and a father. She had two fathers. If she even had a mother, than where was she?

This didn't bother her, really. She loved both of her fathers equally and nothing was ever going to change that. And whenever some jerk in her class would tease her for not having a mother, she'd pound him. These were times whenever both of her fathers would praise her for fighting and tell her to feel free to do it again if needed.

But it wasn't just fellow classmates that teased her. Fully grown adults would also look down upon her whenever she held hands with her father as his other hand was lovingly gripped with her other father's hand and as the three walked down the street together. Now, these were times that her dad would be the one fighting and usually be threatened to be sent to prison. Her other dad often told Candy that she was just like her father.

She even looked like him. She had the same pair of eyes and the same colored hair even though her hair was so naturally messy that it was hard to tell whether it was curly or wavy (both of her fathers were the same way, but with all of the hair products it was hard to tell). But her smile and her meek voice...that belonged to her other father. Not everything about her was like her aggressive dad.

Whenever she was hanging around children that she actually got along with, she was very shy, but loyal to them. They were the only kids that never questioned why she had two dads. But of course, when it came to kids that she absolutely hated....she'd let them know. Especially the jerks that often threw taunts at her like "Where's your mommy?" or something along that line.

"Is she up yet, Johnny?". "No....I'll get her up, Larry". With that, Candy's strong father opened her door and walked over to her bed. He removed the covers and gently picked up her small body.

Candy immediately woke up and started to playfully call out, "H-hey! Daddy! Let me go back to bed!". He just laughed and replied with, "I'm sorry, kiddo. But you have to go to school. You hafta learn about things, ya know!". She lightly squirmed around as he carried her into the dining room. Whenever he had finally made it to the table, he placed her into a chair.

Still in playful matters, she squinted at Johnny and crossed her arms. "That WASN'T funny!". He just laughed at her as he propped his feet onto the table to read the morning paper and said, "Yeah, it was". "Nuh-uh!".

Johnny moved the paper down onto his lap and cheerfully came back with, "Yeah-huh!". Candy stuck her tongue at him and he playfully did back. Larry just watched from the kitchen, chuckling at the two knuckle heads. How lucky could one guy be to have the world's greatest husband and the most beautiful daughter alive?

"Okay kiddies, it's time for some chow-time!". Johnny looked back up as his husband came walking into the dining room, holding a plate of eggs and bacon in both hands. Johnny whistled and responded with, "Look at that sexy man walking in here!". Larry blushed as he set a plate down in front of the two and playfully replied with, "Johnny! Not in front of the kid!".

"Can I just have a kiss then?". "Of course". Larry leaned down a brushed his lips lovingly against Johnny's. Candy smiled at the two men.

She may have had two fathers, but at least they were still together. Many of her classmates' parents had gotten divorced at some point. Either the husband cheated or the wife wanted more in their marriage....didn't matter because most of them always broke up. But her parents were happily in love and were never going to break up.

Larry went back inside the kitchen to get his own plate of food. Once he came back, he placed his plate on the table and took a seat between Johnny and Candy. Johnny dug his fork into his eggs and took a bite. Candy grabbed the piece of bacon and munched on it.

As Larry feasted on his eggs, he started a conversation. "So, what news does the paper bestow upon us?". Johnny sighed and replied with, "Ugh...the economy's still in jeopardy". Larry sighed and replied with, "Figured as much".

As this conversation continued between the two men, Candy continued eating breakfast. She didn't really know what the "economy" was so she didn't try saying anything. Whenever breakfast was finished with, the three got up. Larry helped Candy get dressed and ready for school and Johnny got ready for work.

Whenever Larry had successfully gotten Candy's jacket on, he nudged her out the door to wait for the bus. He kissed her on the forehead and said his good-byes to her as Johnny quickly walked outside to do the same. The two men went inside as the bus shortly arrived. Candy quickly boarded the bus and headed on to school.

---------------------------------------------------

My cat keeps bringing her kittens back to the darkest corner of the entire house......XD lol


	3. Chapter 2: Go To The Office

As the bus made it's way to Bullworth Elementary School, Candy Vincent made her way all the way to the back of the bus to sit with her best friends: Billy Williams, Roy Pucino, and Freddy De Luca. It was strange being the only girl in the kindergarten to have all boy friends, but it suited Candy just fine. Everytime she tried to make friends with the girls, they'd tease her for being poor. She may have not been the richest kid in school, but at least she wasn't one of The Lombardi Kids.

The Lombardi Kids were the meanest, most nastiest kids in the entire kindergarten. None of them shared the same father and their mother never bothered to take care of them. Candy especially hated their mother just for the simple fact that she had seen her try to break her own parents up. Of course, her father would just push her away and say something like, "Get away from me, you stupid bitch! I'll tell you like I told you whenever we were younger, I'm gay. G-A-Y. I'm a full on fairy! A fucking homo! Women don't do anything for me and men do. I've learned to accept that and now I'm the happiest man alive. I have the most amazing husband alive and an absolutely gorgeous daughter. The last thing I need is some dumb broad trying to convince me that I'm somebody that I ain't. Now scram!".

Now, Candy didn't know what the words "gay" or "homo" meant, but she figured that it probably was the explanation for why she didn't have a mother. From all she could gather from what her father had said that day, gay and homo both stood for a man that didn't like women, but liked other men. But, her friends always said that girls had cooties and they were disgusting. Since they didn't like girls, did that mean that they were gay, too?

Candy wondered this while on her to school. Upon arrival, the children all exited the bus and hurriedly made their way into the small school. Bullworth Elementary was a very small school with only ten classrooms, just enough for Pre-k to 8th, a library, a large lunchroom, a small office, a small gym and a playground outside the school. From what Candy had heard, this school was a dollhouse in comparison to Bullworth Academy.

The first bell rung and Candy, Billy, Roy, and Freddy (along with another group of five year olds) got into their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. Finally, Ms. Pound had finally made her way into the classroom. She was a very large woman with brown, medium length hair and her mug had a couple of freckles on the cheeks. Instead of greeting the class, she just sat in her chair and read a note on her desk.

"Candy Vincent, can you stand up for a moment?". The girl followed this order and stood up. "Why does this note from the substitute say that you got into yet another fight yesterday?". Candy slapped her forehead because she had completely forgotten that there was a substitute yesterday.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Pound...". It really wasn't her fault that the fight had occurred. Jasper Lombardi was saying very mean things about her family and she didn't take too kindly to it and just beat his face in. She tried telling Ms. Pound this, but the obese woman wasn't phased.

"Candy, just because Jasper was making fun of your fathers being gay doesn't give you the excuse to beat him up". Candy gaped at this and nearly shouted out, "BUT HE SAID-". "I said it was NO excuse, Ms. Vincent! Now, if you please, sit down". "But, Ms. Pound!".

The large women pointed a sausage sized finger at the little girl and lurched out, "Office!". Candy let out a distraught sigh and frown. "But...". "No "but"s, Office, now!". "But....".

"OFFICE!!". Candy stepped back in fear and did as she was commanded. As she quietly closed the door to the classroom, she threw a quick fit outside of the classroom. Why did things like this always happen to her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Eunice is the teacher. XD lol! And Billy is Norton's kid, Roy is Ricky's, and Freddy is Lucky's. And of course you know who Jasper belongs to.... Now can you guess who the principle's gonna be? I'll give you a hint: He's the most depressed student of the whole game.

God....my brother is such an oblivious idiot sometimes..... His computer has a virus and he's all "It's NOT my fault! _I_ didn't do anything for this to happen this to happen!"....XD. I'm sure downloading causes viruses..... And then whenever he just _has_ to know what my myspace messages say and feels the need to pester the hell out of me to tell him what they say.......AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *calms down* So sorry about that...anyway: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Drill

_It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR!!_

Candy's fits exploded out of her as she had finally made it to the office. She didn't dare let anybody hear her, so she just screamed in her mind for about two or three minutes. It was one of those times that a nearby stranger would just simply classify the child as an immature brat and not even bother to listen to the problem. And true, Candy did have her moments like that (what kid doesn't?), but pounding somebody for making fun of your parents was _not_ a stupid reason to be angry.

Finally, after about five full minutes of being secretly angry, the principal came out. Principal Brakus was a very unhappy man, no doubt. He always openly admitted that he'd be happier dead than alive and that he hated everybody in the entire building. Candy never quite knew what his problem was, but she just chose not to ask him.

"I swear, they should start killing people at the age of 20. Then I wouldn't even be he-". He stopped as he realized that Candy Vincent was outside his office once again. Principal Brakus just sighed and greeted her with, "What did you do _this_ time, Vincent?". The small girl just looked up at him and replied with, "I got in a fight. Jasper Lombardi was makin' fun of my old men and-".

Brakus stopped her there. "Yeah, yeah. I know where this is going. Ugh.....you know the drill". True, she did. The "drill" wasn't hard to remember when you've been to the office as many times as Candy Vincent had.

What the drill consisted of was first going into the office after stating what you had done wrong and taking a seat. Then wait patiently as the principal called your parents, expecting them to be angry. Candy knew the drill too well. Even though, half the time, her parents were never so angry with her that they scared her.

It wasn't like they never punished her or anything. It was just that they were more understanding about fighting than other parents were. She still got grounded for certain wrong-doings, but fighting was one of those exceptions that's punishment was hardly ever constructed. This was something Candy was very glad of.

So whenever one of her fathers showed up that day, she was more happy to see him than scared. Whenever he entered the office, she ran to hug him tightly. "Hi, Daddy!". Peanut crouched down a hugged her back before letting go.

Afterwards, Larry took a seat in front of Brakus' desk. Candy sat in the chair next to him. "Alright, Brakus. What's she done now?". Brakus leaned forward and replied with, "She beat up one of the Lombardi kids for calling you and Johnny "dirty little butt plugs".

Larry held back a laugh as best as he could and came back with, "Serves the little pest right!". Brakus raised an eyebrow. "What?". Larry caught himself and changed his answer to, "Uhm-I mean.....That's AWFUL. Candy, you're in a lot of trouble, young lady".

Principal Brakus shook his head. "Peanut, why do you care so much if people call you and Johnny "homos"? I mean, aren't you? You and him are married and all...". Larry groaned. He hated how people still called him "Peanut" even when he wasn't in school.

"It's not that we get offended whenever people call us "homos" because, well, we ARE. Johnny is and I am. It's just when people use it in harsh terms that really gets to us". Brakus sighed again and just said, "Fair enough, I guess. You know the drill". Peanut nodded. He and Johnny both knew the drill perfectly.

Whenever Candy would get into enough trouble to be sent to the office instead of him and Johnny having to talk to her teacher, instead of sending her back to class, Brakus would send her home for the rest of the day. So the two greasers got up and headed for the door. "I suggest punishing her, Vincent". Peanut just sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah. Candy you are so grounded when we get home...".

Candy gaped. "But-but-". "No "buts", young lady". Candy's anger only lasted for a minute whenever they left the building.

"Hey Candy, good job standin' up for you're old men. I'm VERY proud of you and I'm sure your father would be, too". Candy's spark of hope came back. "So...does that mean I ain't in trouble?". Larry smiled and replied with, "Of course not! You actually think I'd punish you for standing up to a Lombardi? Not likely! In fact, something like that should be rewarded! Want some ice cream? My treat".

Candy suddenly grabbed Larry's hand and pulled him away from the school, making their way to the ice cream shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Constantinos is the principal. XD lol

Oh yes, the infamous Peanut Vs. Lola feud is hinted in here. XD lol Well, since I have written it to where Peanut and Johnny are married, we obviously know who won! :) He's better than Lola, anyway...

Blargh...I'm bored. I might be going to a friend's house later. If not, then I'll just enjoy being lazy for TWO whole days of no school. :p


	5. Chapter 4: When You're Older

"Hey, daddy?". "Yeah, sweetie?". "If you're off work today, why can't you just be off everyday?". "Because your father and I still need to make money for us to eat".

Talking happily, Larry Vincent and his daughter strolled around in town, licking their vanilla cones merrily. Candy was a very messy eater (like Johnny, almost) and he couldn't help his stifled giggles as he watched the five-year old just absolutely destroy her cone. Whether it was because she was so young or because she reminded him so much of Johnny in many traits was unknown to Peanut, but all that he knew was that these things made him smile everyday. In fact, the only two people that ever made Peanut's day bright and shiny was Johnny and Candy.

They were his number one priority. His loving husband and their angelic, yet mischievous daughter. Johnny came into his life when they were young and he was still blessed to have that honor of meeting his one true love. Candy was a miracle that the two greasers never thought would happen, but after praying for so long...they finally had a daughter and she was the greatest thing to ever happen to them.

"Hey daddy?". Larry looked at his daughter and smiled. She had vanilla ice cream all over her mouth. She was truly an amusing sight at the moment.

"Yeah, Candy?". Candy stared up at her father with her big, chocolate eyes. "How'd you and daddy meet?". Peanut's smile widened upon answering.

"Well, your father and I met whenever we were about your age, actually. My folks and I just moved here and he and I were next door neighbors. Eventually, we got older and I truly realized that I was in love with him. Of course, he was kind of shy about his real self and didn't be himself for the longest time...until one day, he decided to cut the act and he revealed who he really was and as a result, we started dating. And to this day, I'm ecstatic that he came to terms with himself". Candy smiled and asked, "How do you know if you're in love, daddy?". Larry just patted her head and replied with, "You won't know for a couple of more years, sweetheart. But whenever it happens, you'll know. I promise".

Candy nodded and looked up into the sky. The sky was a slightly reddish color due to the fact that it was technically still morning (this was the shortest amount of time Candy had ever gone getting in trouble in school). It was actually a beautiful sight. Both Larry and Candy enjoyed the sky as the minutes zoomed by.

Even though she was a bit more like Johnny in personality, she still shared some of the same interests as Larry. Candy enjoyed the sky and so did he. True, he wasn't nearly as awestruck over it as Candy was, but he still found it to be fascinating whenever the sky would turn certain colors. That's all that really mattered, right?

_Amazing how heredity works, right?_

_----------------------------------_

_WOOT! My birthday isn't TOO far now.....maybe like a week or two from today. Maybe more...I dunno. XD lol_

_God....the worst thing you can do on your time of the month is read an awesome slash fic that ends up with the main pairing breaking up. This happened to me reading an awesome as hell Outsiders fic...that's ending was so sad.....:( Poor Two-Bit....poor Darry......*cries*_

_*quits bitching about break-ups and wipes away fangirlish tears away* Okay, I'm good. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5: Like A Knife

_Ugh...damn traffic._

Later that day, Johnny had the misfortune of being stuck in afternoon traffic after work. Everyone was off work and in a hurry to get home to their families. He was no different. Plus, he had gotten a call from Larry earlier that day saying that Candy had once again gotten sent home from school because of fighting.

_Haha...she's just like her old man._

Still, the story really amused him. Apparently, one of Lola's mistakes had been making fun of him and Larry and his little girl kicked the living shit out of him. The thought of some bastard kid with dirt stains on his face getting his ass kicked by his daughter made Johnny laugh. Larry wasn't lying whenever he said that she was just like him.

Not to mention, the thought of it being one of the Lombardi kids that got their ass kicked made him laugh even harder. Serves the brat right for listening to his whorey mother. Especially since it has been about eight years since he came to terms with his sexuality and dumped Lola as a result and she STILL didn't quit stalking him. Apparently the words "I'm gay" don't exactly click in the mind of a slut.

_I just hope she doesn't try to do anything to Candy..._

Johnny sighed as this thought, and the growing irritation in his head due to the traffic, processed in his brain. His bike was the fourth in a line of vehicles that included a Ford Pick-up Truck, a PT Cruiser and a Stretch Limo. Since the limo more than likely belonged to a former trust fund baby, the angry fire just grew. This poor excuse of a rich man's vehicle was probably the main reason why traffic was so blocked.

_Damn rich pricks..._

Finally, once traffic calmed down a bit, the front vehicles started to move again. Johnny had gotten ready to speed off, but he couldn't. The Stretch Limo in front of him was driving so slowly that a golf caddy could drive faster. It was absolutely ridiculous.

_What the hell? The fucking speed limit is 40 and this motherfucker is probably going a good five! What's the big idea?!_

The sudden ear-busting sound of car horns assured the greaser that he wasn't the only one thinking this thought. It wasn't exactly normal for a limo to drive that slowly. Even a tricycle could go faster. So it was no surprise that a hurricane of insults from various drivers (including Johnny) sounded out to the limo.

"Hey! Drive faster, you richie-bitch!"

"Having car troubles, slowpoke?"

"Some of us have familes to get home to, pal!".

"Fucking GO already! I have an orthodontist appointment at six and I'll be late at this point, you inconsiderate bastard!".

"I know whores who go faster than you!!".

"This is why I hate richies....You were probably one of the trust fund babies I pounded on back in Bullworth!".

With this statement made by Johnny, the limo door finally opened and a blond man stepped out and angrily made his way to the greaser. Johnny's blood began to boil. He immediately recognized who the prep was. "Derby Harrington...what a surprise. Why can't you be a nice richie and just go home faster than a fucking snail?".

Derby smirked and replied with, "Why? I'm rich and everyone else in this town is poor. I shouldn't have to make my driver drive faster just because a bunch of lowlife scum need to go home to their fat, disgusting wives...well...in YOUR case...fat,disgusting HUSBAND and-". Before he could even continue, Johnny had jumped from his bike onto Derby, pinning him down onto the road. Nobody insulted Larry in front of Johnny. "SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU FUCKING BITCH!".

Even though he was pinned onto the ground by a muscular greaser, the prep still smiled. "I said you have to go home to your fat, disgusting husband...and your freak of nature daughter". That did it. Any hatred Johnny had already had for Derby Harrington was now at maximum level (maybe off the chart).

_You can insult my lifestyle. You can insult my social standing. But insulting my husband and daughter....._

Johnny couldn't even finish his thoughts as his bestial side kicked in and he started to pound Derby so hard even the first punch drew blood. He didn't care that witnesses from all around could see what was going on. Nobody gets away with insulting Peanut and Candy. NOBODY.

"THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF MY LARRY LIKE THAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF MY PRECIOUS CANDY LIKE THAT, TOO?! WELL YOU'RE GONNA DIE, HARRINGTON!!!". Derby wasn't thinking clearly whenever he decided to diss Johnny's lifestyle. He never usually thought things through whenever it came to insulting people. That was a trait that was never going to change.

A whistle sounded. "That's ENOUGH! You're under arrest!". Johnny was pulled off of Derby by a large police officer. "The fuzz may have helped you this time, Harrington. But make no mistake, I will fucking murder you whenever I'm free!!".

The officer hand-cuffed Johnny and shoved him into the police car. Johnny hated the fuzz with every fiber in his body. Almost as much as he hated Derby. After he was in the backseat of the car, a cop called 911 for Derby and sped off.

Even though it was clearly obvious that Vincent was going to jail because of this, Derby knew well enough that prison wasn't going to fully satisfy his sick appetite for revenge. He had to do something major that would stab him like a knife. Something that would make him want to just _kill_ himself...Finally, Derby had a few ideas and weakly laughed as he laid on the ground, almost unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Derby gonna do? You'll find out in later chapters. XD God, cliffhangers are annoying....

Hmm....what all is new....OH! I have a new icon (then again, I almost always do. XD haha) Hmm.....my little kittens are starting to look more like little cats rather than rats. XD lol!


	7. Chapter 6: Visit Me?

"You WHAT?!". Larry and Candy had gotten home after a while of walking in town and within about two hours, Johnny had called. He was in the jail in Bullworth Vale due to road rage. Needless to say, Peanut wasn't happy with Johnny at all over this.

_I swear he never seems to stay out of trouble!_

"You can't blame me, Larry! Derby Harrington held up traffic and then he had the nerve to insult you and Candy! I wasn't about to let that little weasel get away with that!". Peanut's mouth dropped over at this. Derby Harrington insulted him and Candy? He had thought that Derby and Bif had gotten together.

_Seriously, weren't they engaged or something?!_

He decided to speak his mind at that moment and Johnny was just as confused as he was. "I dunno, Larry. I thought so, too. I mean, they attended our wedding together..Bif caught the bouquet and kissed Derby....you'd think that they were gonna get hitched at some point....but he acted almost like he had never even seen a gay man before! Maybe Bif dumped his ass....serves him right, the son of a bitch! I'm never gonna forgive him for insulting you like that...and I'll absolutely NEVER let him slide for his remark towards Candy. NEVER! Nobody talks about my daughter like that! And anybody who even thinks about talking about you like that is just BEGGING for a one-way ticket to a graveyard! What the fuck is Derby's problem anyway?!". "I dunno, Johnny. But now I'm scared....Derby's a billionaire. What if he makes it to where you never get out of jail? We couldn't get along without you...I know I couldn't. And Candy would kill somebody just to free you". "And I wouldn't be able to get through life without you two....Candy's our daughter and I wanna at least know that she's safe and that she knows that both of her dads love her. And you...god...you're my everything. I love you way too much to ever go on through life without you...".

Peanut smiled weakly. He was touched by his husband's words, but at the same time, the thought of losing him and Candy frightened him. Johnny was his soulmate and he never wanted to lose the man he loved and cherished. And Candy was an absolute miracle to the two men and he wanted to be sure that nothing bad ever happened to her.

"I love you too, Johnny. But you REALLY need to stop getting yourself into these kind of situations!". Even though Larry was flattered by Johnny's romantic comments towards him, he was still frustrated with him for getting arrested. "I know, I know. I'm sorry and-(Time's up, Vincent. Get off the phone!) Ugh...I gotta go. Please come by later? I love you guys". And with that, the phone hung up (whether Johnny hung up or the guard did was still a mystery).

Peanut sighed as he slowly put the phone back onto the receiver. But that was before he figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to take their daughter into a fuzz station. She hated the cops just as much as Larry and Johnny. So he picked the phone back up and dialed the Galloway's number.

*Ring....ring.....ring* "Yes, hello?".

"Arthur, this is Larry".

"Oh hey! How're things?".

"Not good. Johnny's been arrested for road rage...".

"Road rage? Why?".

"Derby Harrington provoked him to the point of havin' his face beat in".

"Serves the asshole right!".

"I know, but you know how things go for rich scum. Johnny's in jail and I'm going to go visit him. But, I ain't takin' Candy with me. I don't want her to have to go to that awful place. You think maybe your wife and you could baby-sit while I'm out?".

"Absolutely! But you think we could bring Daniel over, as well?".

"Sure, of course! Candy could use a playmate while I'm out".

"Splendid. We'll be over soon". *click*

Peanut repeated his earlier action and put the phone down. He looked around for Candy for about a minute until he finally found her watching cartoons in the living room. Looney Tunes was capable of entertaining ANYBODY. "Candy, I'm gonna go out for a little while. Arthur, Diedre and Danny are coming over to watch you, okay?".

Candy turned around to face her sullen father. His expression worried her. "Daddy, what's wrong? Why do you have to leave?". Peanut bent down to where he was at her height and kissed her forehead.

"Just very important grown-up business, sweetheart. I promise I'll be home later. And your father will be too". Or at least he _hoped_ Johnny would..."Oh..okay daddy. I love you". Peanut patted the top of her head and replied with, "I love you too, sweetie".

Peanut paced back in forth for a while, waiting for the Galloways to arrive. Whenever they finally arrived, he thanked them and headed for Bullworth Vale. He only hoped that he could somehow get Johnny out of the slammer. God, how Larry wanted to kill Derby Harrington for doing this to his husband.

-------------------------------------

Enjoy!! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Daniel Galloway

_What happened to my daddy?_

These were the only words that processed through Candy's hasty brain at the moment. Her father had just told her that it was "important adult stuff", but Candy knew better. She have only been five years old, but she knew her father well enough to tell that there was a slightly worried tone in his voice as he told her "good-bye". Hopefully it was nothing.

To get her mind off of the situation, Candy had just switched all of her attention to the TV, hoping it would somehow cheer her up. She was watching Daffy Duck getting things drawn on him. She wondered what was happening throughout the entire episode until it was revealed that it was Bugs Bunny the whole time. God, she wasn't expecting that...and then commercials followed that.

COMING SOON TO THEATERS NEAR YOU.....TWILIGHT: A BUNGHOLE'S ROSE.

"Huhhuh, H-hey Beavis".

"Hehehehe, What?".

"Uhuhuhuh...I like think I like you and stuff-uhuhuhuh".

"Hehehe-Oh yeah-hehehehehe".

"So-uhuhuhuhuhuh-like...you wanna do it? Uhuhuhuhuh".

"Hehehehehehehe-But you're like a vampire, Butthead-hehehehehehehe".

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu-yeah....-uhuhuhuhuhuh".

"Hehehehehehehehe".

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu-I'm gonna suck your blood, Bunghole".

"Heheheheheheheheh-yeah-ehehehehehe-blood-hehehehehehe".

"Uhuhuhuhuhu-_suck_-uhuhuhuhuh".

"Hehehehehe-oh yeah-hehehehehehe".

RATED PG-13....COMING TO THEATERS SOON.

_Meh...that movie looks weird._

Candy turned the TV off and sighed. Her father was still outside waiting for the Galloways to come over. Candy always loved it whenever they'd watch her. They were like a second family to her.

Arthur would always get buzzed and ramble on and on about how much his job sucks and how even after almost ten years of working at Bullworth, he was still bullied mercilessly by a fat Math teacher named Mr. Hattrick. Deidre would tell Candy tales about how the teenage boys would always post paintings of her in the boy's washroom as well as the humorous tale of how her own father tried to convince his friends that he was into girls by pretending that he had a thing for the Art teacher (of course, it was later revealed that he didn't like her). Daniel Galloway was like an older brother to Candy. He was six years old and one grade higher than her, but he still treated her as a little sister.

It was funny, even though Candy and Daniel weren't related...she still felt like he was an older brother. He had her back whenever kids would pick on her and he had even saved her a couple times from getting in trouble. Daniel never fought. Unlike Candy, he felt that there wasn't any need to fight whenever you could just get the little punk's backside chewed out by the principal.

Like one day at the playground, some fat kid was making fun of Candy's hair and instead of pounding his face in, she was convinced after about ten minutes of arguing with Daniel not to fight. She'd try to jump the kid. Daniel would hold her back. Then something along the lines of this happen:

_"Lemme go, Danny!"_

_"No! You'll get in trouble!"._

_"But he's makin' fun of me! He's makin' a fool outta Candy Vincent, Danny!"._

_"No he-"._

_"NOBODY is gonna make a fool outta me, Danny"._

_"I-I know, but-"._

_"Everyone's laughin', kid. Now I gotta show this twerp whose boss"._

Daniel would continue to hold her back. After a long time, she'd finally give in. Candy may have been stubborn at times, but she was capable of being reasoned with. Although mostly reluctantly.

_Danny's such a wussy......_

Despite that, he was a good kid. She knew that he just didn't want her to get into any trouble, but it was still annoying. She was a fighter and damn proud of it. In fact, if Candy didn't know what she'd ever do if she was forced into a life of letting people walk all over her....

The door began to open as she heard the distance voices of her father telling Arthur that he and her other dad would be home later. Deidre's voice was heard as well. Daniel was usually quiet unless he was around Candy. He saw her as family...who could sometimes be trusted more than regular friends.

-------------------------------------------------

Lol, I have NO clue where the Twilight/Beavis and Butthead idea came from. XD ROFL! It was one of those moments that just kinda...well...pops into your head. And the result was this. XD

*is able to picture thousands of Twilight fans storming towards me shouting, "YOU RUINED TWILIGHT, YOU IGNORANT BITCH!"...then out of nowhere, Peanut is grasping a book going, "Johnny Vincent is my Edward Cullen!!!" and then I get attacked by MORE Twilight fangirls. XD LMAO!!!* Help, rescue me from the angry fangirls!


	9. Chapter 8: Taken Away?

Upon entering the room, Larry saw that it was one of those almost old timing styled jailhouses that had the felon on the other side of a phone booth and the accused would chat with a friend with the phone. But Johnny Vincent wasn't a felon. Sure, he didn't exactly obey that law at times. But he surely wasn't a criminal.

Johnny was escorted by a very mean looking cop who's expression looked as if he had just killed ten puppies and enjoyed the satisfaction. Peanut sometimes wondered why is it was that most of the cops looked more capable of committing crimes than the actual criminals themselves. Of course the way Johnny looked with his hair slightly ruffled....and the orange jumpsuit (how could Larry forget the orange jumpsuit?)...the prison had made him look like he had helped that one cop in killing those ten puppies. But why was he wearing a jumpsuit?

_I thought the orange jumpsuits were for the convicted criminals....and Johnny hasn't even been to court yet!_

The two men simultaneously took seats and grabbed their phones. "God, this is such a stupid way of chattin'....". Larry chuckled but agreed. "Why're you wearin' a jumpsuit, Johnny? You haven't even been to court, yet....".

Johnny sighed. "They keep tellin' me that I have to be in court in about 24 hours...". Larry's eyes widened. "B-but....you haven't even been in jail for three hours! I thought these cases always took several months to begin!".

Silence. Johnny's eyes flared in anger as he answered with, "Derby Harrington told me the deal. He says that I ought to pay for what I done to him". Johnny looked away. It took Peanut a minute, but he soon realized that Johnny was crying.

"J-Johnny...?". He looked back at Larry, eyes red and wet. "Larry....Derby's gonna take Candy away.....put her in a foster home.....". Johnny began to choke on his sobs.

"L-Larry....it hurts.....I'm losin' my daughter...and then I'm gonna lose you, too...". Peanut, whose mug had been completely drenched in tears at this point, gave Johnny a concerned look. "W...whaddya mean, Johnny?". Johnny forced his eyes shut, squeezing out new tears within every moment.

"H-he's gonna make a lawyer c-convince a judge in some courtroom to make us file for d-d......". Johnny couldn't handle it anymore. He dropped the phone onto the booth and sank his face deep into his hands, crying almost hysterically. Peanut felt like his whole world had just been hit by a meteor.

How could Derby do this? How could he feel proud of himself for not only putting Johnny in jail, but also taking both his husband AND his daughter away from him? It wasn't right. Not right at all.

Larry had had enough. He was tired of being pushed around by higher class assholes. "Johnny, you ain't gonna lose me OR Candy. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I swear I will. I love you, Johnny Vincent. And there ain't no way I'm gonna let some trust-fund baby take you and my baby girl away from me!". Apparently time had run out because the mean looking cop grabbed the now weak Johnny Vincent and shoved him back to his cell.

"L-Larry.....DON'T LEAVE ME!! Tell Candy her daddy loves her!!". And with that, Johnny was out of sight. Larry couldn't even begin to process what news he had just heard. He was sure it was gonna cause him to steal Arthur's drinks later.

But either way it went, Larry Vincent wasn't about to let Derby Harrington win.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wah...:(


	10. Chapter 9: A Possible Future

"Hey, Danny?".

"Yeah, Candy?".

"...you remember that day that Billy had to go home early because his momma was bein' arrested for having all those plants her car?".

"Yeah.....the whole school saw that...why?".

"Do ya think my daddy is gonna be like that?".

Danny turned his head to face the younger child. They had been watching the clouds all afternoon, guessing on what they looked like and the sort. Candy swore that she kept seeing a fat man riding a horse and Danny kept seeing the same cowboy smoking a cigarette. Both children had their hands tucked behind their heads as they laid in Candy's front yard.

"Candy, your daddy IS like that. He got put in jail for beating up some wussy." Candy frowned and looked at the boy. "But....do ya think he'll come home?". Danny sighed.

Daniel was a sharp child for his age. Even though he was at the youthful age of six, he still had more common sense than any other boy his age. Maybe it was because his father was an English teacher? It's quite the possibility.

"Well Candy, I-". Before he could answer her, Candy had drifted into a deep sleep. He chuckled and then lifted himself from the ground. "Lazy bum!".

After this outburst, he ran into the house to spend time with his own parents. Candy had been exhausted all day long. You'd feel the same way if you had to get up at six in the morning just to go home like ten minutes into school! So it was then that a very disturbing dream caught her.

_There was a teenage girl staring at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful and her body was in better shape than the rest of the teens nowadays. But...she was crying. Why was she crying?_

_"I give up.......I've tried all I could to be nice to be nice to people...I've tried all I could to please my caretakers.....but nothin's worth it. I'm failin' in school, I'm a disappointment to my caretakers, I'm a joke and my guy's trying to make me have sex with him when....I just don't wanna....at all....and he can't see that...". The girl slapped herself hard in the face. In fact, it was so hard that it nearly made her fall over and a red handprint remained on her face. She examined the mark and just turned her head._

_"I probably look better now than I ever have...". She felt like she was a freak. People were convinced that she was a psychopath and people constantly commented on how ugly she was. She knew that she was ugly...she didn't need people to remind her._

_But the fact was...she wasn't ugly. She was actually very pretty, beautiful even. Her hair was long with a slight bit of waviness, her skin was smooth and her eyes were as big and brown as a bear. But she still felt like she was a hideous monster._

_Her boyfriend constantly told her that she was the most gorgeous girl alive, but she knew better than that. He was just trying to get into her pants. He didn't really love her. How could anybody love a monster like herself?_

_Quite frankly, she blamed Derby Harrington for all of this. She was the happiest whenever she was a young girl, still living with her fathers. But he ruined that. He took her only real family away...all because of her._

_If her father hadn't had defended her that day, she'd still be with them. But she wasn't. She was living in a hell that she knew wouldn't end for a long time. She was left with the knowledge of knowing that she was a ugly bitch._

_It was no use. What was the point in even living? All she was doing was wasting everybody's time. So with that, she grabbed the shotgun she had snuck from her foster father's closet, stuck the barrel into her mouth and pulled the trigger....._

Candy bolted up from her sleep to the noise of her father talking to Deidre and Arthur. She had no clue how long he had been home. All that haunted her was that dream of hers. It seemed so....real.

As she listened to her father, her face fell. "Derby's tryin' to break this family apart! He's tryin' to make me and Johnny file for divorce and he's tryin' to get Candy put in a home!". Candy's eyes soaked themselves. This couldn't be happening.

_My dream....it was me.....I'm gonna be like that one day, ain't I?_

_------------------------------------_

_I'm so sorry that this is going so slowly! :(_

_As for Candy's dream, I had the idea of pretty much making her like Johnny....but much worse. Johnny was just paranoid...Candy's....probably borderline personality disorder styled. I dunno. If this isn't the right mental disorder, than I apologize!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Trial Of Johnny Vincent

It was the very next day and Larry and Candy had seated themselves in the front row of the Bullworth Courthouse in waiting for Johnny's sentence (or whether or not he would be convicted or not). The way things had gone thus far didn't look so hot. Derby had about five well paid lawyers on his side and Johnny just had one...who just happened to be Earnest Jones (aka the former nerd king of Bullworth Academy). Seeing how much of a spazz Earnest tended to be, Johnny felt like he was ultimately screwed.

_Christ, I'm gonna lose my husband and daughter after this as well as go to prison. People'll think I like it there for the communal showers...but I won't. Getting violated in a shower...it wouldn't be the same as it would with Larry. Any of those dirtbags try and touch me, they'll be dyin' mighty early in prison!_

At the very beginning of the case, Earnest had strode into the courtroom with a dorky prance that just screamed "I deserve a major wedgie". He had been studying law all night and he felt sure that he had this case under control. That was until the actual trial started. It wasn't that Derby's lawyers weren't more talented; it was just that Derby's lawyers were meaner.

The five of them had bullied the nerd mercilessly throughout the entire trial. Everytime Earnest would speak to the jury, somebody would throw a paper wad at him. Whenever Earnest would speak to a witness, somebody would come up from behind him and give him a wedgie. You see, Derby's lawyers were able to get away with this because....well....this was Derby Harrington we were talking about...the snobby trust-fund baby that got everything he wanted just for the simple fact that his father paid for everything.

As for Johnny Vincent...well....he wasn't so lucky. He was poor with only a loving family to back him up. That was one area Johnny had Derby beat in. Derby may have had a rich father, but he surely didn't have a LOVING father.

Of course, Johnny's father wasn't exactly loving, either. But he made up for that by being the best second dad to Candy that he possibly could. As long as he had a loving husband that supported his every move and a loving daughter that got in trouble almost as much as him, nobody could touch him. Or at least he hoped...

"...and that's why you should let that man right over there, the one and only Johnny Vincent, go as a free man..to inspire the world of all it's glories such as love and parenting!". By this point, Earnest had been speaking for about fifteen minutes about the complexities of law and why and why not Johnny should be convicted. Needless to say that the jury wasn't impressed at the slightest. This wasn't looking good at all.

So now everybody was anxiously wanting for the jury to make their decision. They all knew that Harrington had talked to the judge about Vincent's punishment if he were to be convicted (and since he paid the jury a shitload of money, the chances of Johnny being free was very low). So while everybody took their break upon waiting for the final decision, Derby flashed his evil grin at Johnny as he began to walk towards him. "Well, Well, Well.....it looks like you're doomed to a life in prison...ALONE. With NOBODY to love you".

Johnny's eyes flared. As much as he wanted to jump him right then and there, he knew that doing that would only further convince the jury to convict him. "This ain't over yet, Derby. It won't be until that jury comes out." "Be it as it may, Vincent, I have money whereas you don't. Face it, your chance of getting set free is as possible as your lawyer getting laid."

Earnest's head popped up. "H-hey! I attract lots of women!". Derby rolled his eyes and continued taunting Vincent. "Just face it, pauper: It's over. Once the jury cites their final verdict, you're gonna lose everything. Your house, your job, all your money.....even your family. And you're going to spend the rest of your life in a prison....where you ought to have been years ago."

At this point, Larry's had gotten all into Derby's face and Candy ran over and punched Derby in the groin. "O-AH!". Derby nearly fell over onto the ground, but he was a big enough fellow to keep himself up. "You little bit-".

Larry grabbed Derby by his throat. "Don't even". Derby clawed at Peanut's chest weakly, unable to cause any harm. It was no use.

_How come isn't anybody seeing this?!_

Finally, the several amount of people of the jury came back into the room and seated themselves down. "Has the jury come to a verdict?". One very lanky man stood. "Yes, your honor. We, the people of the jury, find Jonathon Vincent...-"

-----------------------------------------

Ugh! Don't you just hate cliffhangers? XD


	12. Chapter 11: Not Guilty Until Proven Safe

_So what...am I goin' to jail or not?!_

The crowd was at the edge of their seats upon listening to Johnny's future.

_Am I losin' Johnny or what? C'MON people!_

Candy held on tightly to her father's hand, not caring that he squeezed he hand just as hard.

_I want my daddy to stay.....I want both of my daddies to stay.....DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!_

The sweat rolling down Earnest's face was enough to fill a swimming pool.

_Did I win this case or not?!_

Derby's smile brightened.

_Guilty, guilty, guilty....._

"Not guilty". Larry and Candy tightly hugged each other before rushing over to Johnny to repeat the action again. Derby scrunched his fists into his expensive hair. "WHAT?! This is.......UNACCEPTABLE!! I demand a re-count this MINUTE!".

Earnest was still in utter shock. "We....we WON? YeeeeEEEESSS!!!!!". He began to do this very nerdy victory dance. But he had a right to; he won the case.

But then the energy faltered. "Not so fast, Vincent". Everybody turned to the man that had decided Johnny's future. "You may not be going to jail, but you still have to pay for your crime. See, jail or no jail, you STILL assaulted Mr. Harrington. Now normally, you'd either be asked to pay a fine or to work several hours of community service. Well....actually....you'd be in jail for assault. But we're a fair enough court to know when certain crimes are necessary. So it is only fair to ask Mr. Harrington on what your punishment ought to be".

Johnny, Peanut, Candy, and Earnest's faces all fell. They knew just as well as everybody else that Derby would try to go with his original plan of splitting Johnny and Peanut up and taking Candy into a home. But he wouldn't be able to get away with that...right? Divorce was only a choice if the couple is mutual on the deal...and Johnny and Larry loved each other too much to leave each other.

But that still left one more thing to worry about....

"Hmm....very well. Your honor.....I demand that you have a social worker break into the Vincent's' residence and take full custody of a miss Candice Vincent. I'm sure a nice foster home somewhere will take better care of her than these two buffoons". Soon, to Johnny and Larry's full horror, handcuffs were tightly locked onto Candy's wrists as she was drug away from her loving family. "If that is your wish, Mr. Harrington.....we must insure that this child grows up in a friendly environment....". Upon saying these words, the judge heavily sighed and looked at the horrified little girl, screaming for her parents to save her.

"Daddy!!! HELP!".

"CANDY!!". With this, the two greaser charged after the big man that had taken their daughter. The officer grabbed a taser from his back pocket and stunned the two men to the ground. As they fell weakly to the floor, the girl's hysterical cries faded into a distant echo as she was taken out of the courthouse.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter's a bit rushed!

And PLEASE don't worry; this is NOT the last chapter nor is it even close to the last chapter. We'll just have to see how things go for our Candy...


	13. Chapter 12: On The Road

_W-here am I....?_

Candy Vincent opened her eyes to the sight of what appeared to be a ceiling.....a moving ceiling.....one that would belong a moving vehicle. She turned to see a tall woman driving in the very front, screaming at an irrational volume at a cell phone grasped in her fist. "Oh hush up, you gallant prune! I'll be home for dinner LATER. I have to drive this child to her new home...all the way down south.....well, Howard, if I were able to afford a bloody plane than I would've, now wouldn't I?......Because we don't make enough MONEY!......MAYBE if YOU got a better job than we'd be better off!......So you want to blame ME for this ruckus?! It's isn't my fault that this child's parents are two homosexual men!.....Well that tears it, Howard. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to have a nice chat with my lawyer and send you the papers.....Why, the DIVORCE papers, you bloody wanker!!". The social worker hung up and lightly tossed her cell phone onto the passenger's seat.

_Is she....talkin' 'bout my parents?_

"E-excuse me....?". The woman turned to face the girl. "Oh, you're awake?". This woman was actually very beautiful.

Full lips, red hair, smooth skin, green eyes.....she could've been a model, easy. "Yeah....are they breaking up?". The woman looked a bit confused at first until she took a look at her cell phone. "Oh....no, dearie. YOUR parents are staying together....my children's parents aren't though...if you catch my drift".

Candy nodded in sorrow for the stranger. "W-where are we...?". The woman took a look at her GPS system. "We just exited Petersburg, West Virginia. We're supposed to be heading for Chester, South Carolina. So......*sigh*.....we've got a long drive ahead of us....I don't think we'll make it there in one day...oh no, sir. We'll have to stop somewhere for a night. Bloody Howard couldn't even help pay the goddamn rent so he has laze around the house like some kind of washed up twit!".

Candy really had no interest in who the hell "Howard" was. She felt her heart grow weak upon hearing the words "South Carolina". She never really knew where it was, but she knew that it was a long ways from her home in Bullworth. "Oh, by the way, My name's Vanessa Growsworth. Well...I was formerly Mrs. Howard Kingston...but that's going to change now, isn't it?".

"I-I'm Ca-". "Oh don't be silly, dear. I already know who you are! Candice Lee-Ann Vincent. Daughter of Jonathon and Larry Vincent. Oh yes...I know everything about you...everything that's in your record, anyway. And by the looks of it, you're quite the troublesome little brute". Candy's eyes flared. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' BR-".

Growsworth helped a hand up. "Shush up, child. It's reasons like that that you got taken away from your family". Candy, not even bothering to realize that she was now crying and that her voice was wavering, continued on. "But why?! W-why did Mr. Harrington have to take my daddies away from me? Why do I have to live in South Carolina?! Why-".

Soon, her sobs overpowered her ability to continue on. The woman just rolled her eyes. She was all too use to the sounds of children crying. She heard it at home all the time.

_I don't get paid enough to do this bloody job..._

The drive just went on and on until Growsworth stopped for gas in Staunton, Virginia. Then about four more hours later, it was finally dark and she had to call it a night by stopping at a hotel in Roanoke. As much of a grumbling old bat Ms. Growsworth was, she at least had the dignity to tuck Candy in as she passed out in her hotel bed. She stared at the child as she slumbered into the world of unconditional nightmares.

_Poor girl.....I know what it's like to be taken away from your parents....*sigh* and I know that her fate isn't going to be a good one._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry it took so long to update! I took myself a short break (and yesterday was my birthday, so that immediately means I get an extra day of break. XD lol). I'm so sorry that this story is progressing so slowly!_

_And don't worry, Johnny and Peanut will be returning in a few chapters!_


End file.
